


Green Hands

by mar_map



Series: The Epically Romantic Sagas of the Turbaned Rogue with Awful Hair and the Green One [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ging doesn't appear, Gon really doesn't either, Interospective, M/M, Mostly just Beans, Thinking about stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_map/pseuds/mar_map
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gon appears to participate in the hunters exam, Beans can't help but think about how his life could have turned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Hands

Beans knew the day would come. Ging had always had such a strong and individualized personality; it was no surprise that he’d passed those traits down to his child. The child wouldn’t have been immediately obvious as Ging’s to the average hunter, but Beans recognized him the moment he saw him. There was no escaping his age, the inexperience he had in comparison to the other participants, or his somewhat green tinted hair.

His relation to Ging couldn’t have been clearer then when his enthusiasm to spring himself off the face of a cliff to retrieve nothing more than an egg shown through. In that moment Beans felt his chest swell in pride to see his son following in his father’s footsteps even though he knew it would only lead him further away from those he loved in the end.

Netero gave Beans leave for the rest of the exam. He spent that night as they traveled to the next phase of the exam staring down at the only picture he had of Ging, taken the last time Beans had seen the man before he’d disappeared to strive his own path once again. Baby Gon was curled up in the crook of his arm, sprigs of green hair poking out from under a blanket. It was the last time either of them had seen Gon, left on Whale Island to be raised with his second cousin because they both knew life would be too dangerous for Gon to grow up with either of them.

Beans sniffled slightly wondering what his life would have been like if he’d kept Gon or Ging had never gone away. However, he knew better than to dwell in fantasy. Neither were paths that he had been able to follow. Instead he would have to sit content in his cabin knowing that his son was on the ship below him and a picture of Ging clutched in his small green hand.


End file.
